shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadeflower
JERK!!! Hehe!!!! me is posting! Can I join like, the clans and stuff???? ~rainheart~ 23:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Destroyed! Look what Dark has done to this site! I am trying to repair the damage but it may take some time. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! No!! I dont want her to ever touch this site and Tigercloud is Darkcloud, she messed it all up so no i will not stop! because i am repairing it to.[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 21:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Tigercloud is evil!!!!! She's made like, all these vandal pages and I deleted them, but now Wikia says I'm following them!!! Tigercloud should be blocked! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Um, okay. SmokySlurpies 2.0! She is not helping tigercloud was made by darkcloud that his other account he made[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have bad news, I have tried very hard but I think CloverClan Territory is completly lost and destroyed. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! And the rouge camp!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I know! I am so mad at Dark. Did you talk to her? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dark/Tiger is going to pay for destroying this site. Please never unblock them. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Don't unblock her ever I already have people working on the templates and I already tried rolling back the articles so she wouldn't be able to either. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I have been reading Dark's comments and yours at her wiki. Don't ever unblock her. She is a filthy liar, really her best excuse was that she took her fustration out on this wiki! She did this on purpose!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Who are you talking about? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Go to history and go to where the last unvandlized edit was made(in this case Tigercloud's first edit) and click undo which is at the end of the line. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Oh, that was the first image I found. I didn't upload it. I'll see what I can do. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Thanks! Searching Google right now..... LOL! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Hey Shade, is tonite the half moon? If your still on. Please reply, I have to leave soon!!!EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Spam-reverting details.... Well, it looks like the admins here have this under control. If you need me, you know where to find me. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiger/Dark She unblocked me and I told her that if we unblocked her here she would repair the damage. Is this ok with you? Remember if she makes one wrong move we will be there to nab her. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I think you just normaly unblock them. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 13:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiger too? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! How do you like this image for Shadestar: SmokySlurpies 2.0! Shadestar.jpg Re. What, why did Darkcloud do it? I'm not goin' on her Warrior Cat RP wiki anymore. Also, I would like to say sorry; for being inatcive lately, Mom was in hostpail a few days ago :( and, I real, actually, don't know what to do. Sorry :(-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Good news the templates are back!!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Sure!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Okay, I'll add it to the main page. :) SmokestarLeader of CloverClan Yeah, sorry, I got obssed with chicken smoothie!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Are YOU still online??? I'm not that good at computers!!! I'll try to figure out how to. I accepted a couple dogs from Sand, I'll try to get them from yours.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Like my Halloween siggy? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Sure! Like I said on my talk, I can find pics of cats! I'll get working on that right now! SmokeyHappy Halloween!! No problem! Can I remove Shadestar's name from the page since we have her pic? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Okay. I think I'll look for Shineflower. Who's her RPer? :) SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Thanks! I'm going to search for the image right now, and then ask her if she likes it. SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Okay, I found it! What do you think? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower.jpg|Shineflower Cats Okay! I'll search again! SmokeyHappy Halloween!! What do you think of this one? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! I have to log off now. SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower adult.jpg|Shineflower Colors I can give Shadeflower Wiki's background some colors, if you like. With the new look, it doesn't have any. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Yeah- for both-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Hey Shade, when are we going to do my kits prophecy?Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Okay, I'll add it. I just finished giving Warriors Forum colors. I'm thinking blues, with links purple, red, or green. LMK what you think! :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay, do you like the new color scheme? I might change the button colors. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay, I'll change it. Reload your page to see the new scheme! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Oh, do you want me to put it back? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay. I might put it back though. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Are you Serious!!!! Now we have to use this stupid new look! The wikia people are retards.PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Look at my blog I provided a link there that users that hate the new look should like. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Good if you know anybody else that hates the new look pass the link on. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! A lot. Wanna RP in Rouge Camp? PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Shade! The wikis all weird looking! AGAIN!!!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Welcome message Why don't we change the Welcome Message? I was thinking something like this: Hi, welcome to Shadeflower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the (whatever page they edited). Here are some ways to get involved in our community: *'Join a Clan' - Choose what Clan you would like to join and create a cat! Then, ask the user who RPs the leader of the Clan if you can join. *'Start Roleplaying' - Once you are a member of the Clan, RP your cat! *'Message a user on their Talk Page' - A great way to get involved in the community is to message a user! Ask a question or just say hi! *'Create a Blog Post' - Blog posts are a great way to share news, opinions, ideas, and creative pieces with the community. They are also another great way to get involved! Message any of us on our talk pages if you need anything! May JupiterClan light your path, Shade Dust Smokey Clover Frosty Do you like it? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Thanx! Now what should we do with it? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I wish I did. But with our site already having a colored background, it still looks okay. Maybe Dust knows. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I think I will. :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I know what your talking about ,but I don't know how to do it. I will ask Darkcloud. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I edited the menu again, and now it looks much nicer. I changed the 4 headings, they are now RP Clans, Territories, Other, and Official Partners. RP Clans has the Clans' categories in drop down bar. (I managed to get JupiterClan on there too!) Territories has all the Clans' territory pages. Other has Adoption and Characters Who Need Pictures. Official Partners has our 1 official partner, Warriors Forum Wiki. All the sub-headings are in the drop-down so every normal heading has one! I hope you don't mind these changes! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I like it ,but can you take JupiterClan off RP Clans and put them in other? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Pages Would you mind checking all your cats that you RP to make sure that they have pages? I they don't make them pages. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Glad you got my message. Wanna RP? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Want to RP in CloverClan? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Already doing it. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Hey, Shade, do you think we can find the kits soon?CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Kay, Thanks.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sure, Cloverclan or Dustclan?CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Yeah. I saw ya'll talkin, what clan is she joinin?CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... OK cool -Frosty User Cool who it be?-Frosty Check the rules page. I got a new idea I want your opinion on. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sure!CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... You forgot to make a page for Ivy. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cool. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yeah can you make Berry a full rouge now? But change the ceremony a little. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! How about something like this: 'Berry we honor your loyalty to the rouges, but first you must swear to always obey whoever is leader. If you do we will honor you as a full rouge.' Do you like? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Yeah. And also include something about giving up the ways of the clans. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Should we move Berrykit, Lilykit and Leafkits' pages to Berry, Lily and Leaf now that they are full rouges? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sure Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! I hope that the two new users contribute a lot. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! UMMMM Mes here now! but im not sure what im doing Shadeflower? No PetalClan we haven't rped there as much. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! I noticed and I changed to this: Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Uhh shade, how are we supposed to keep up wih the half-moon? Can you put it on the Jupiterpool page? CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Thank you!CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sure!CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Kits Back When the kits go back to the clans should they be warriors since they are much older than apprentices? And what should their names be in the clans? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Yeah. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Ok what about Leafkit? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!﻿ Hey Shade, it's me. I still can't believe what Dark said, It's just, I know her. We used to live together, but then I moved, and, she was never like that. She was a cat loving crazy girl, like me. < : L * Sniff*--Petalfur!-- Hey umm, also, can I ... join a Clan? Since there's no more warrior cats wiki, I just have nothing to do. And plz help me get a better siggie! I don't understand how still! --Petalfur!-- Kay!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 2 questions. Do you have to be a member and 2 How do you become a member. I am LeafblazeCloverheart, but do you have to be a full member. Or is there even a full membership?CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... I typed something p and submitted it but it didnt work.*Starts to fake cry* And I dont know how to leave messages!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Forget the last part.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... But I dont get what to click. I'll try, but If I get it wrong correct me.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... I posted something! Did It work? Did it work? Did it work? AHHH! THAT RPS DRIVING ME INSANE! See ya tomorow.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... That was fast. I was trying to make two kits on Chicken smothie. Leafkit and Cloverkit. Their siblings.Their parents died.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Form: Username:LeafblazeCloverheart Cat's Name:Cloverkit Age:2 moons Rank:Kit Personality:Calm, shy, laid back Looks:Birmese with dazzeling blue eyes Mate:To young Kits:To young Crush:None Other:Parents are dead. Siblings-Leafkit Form: Username:LeafblazeCloverheart Cat's Name:Leafkit Age:2 moons Rank:Kit Personality:Opposite of his sister. Energetic. Looks:Orange tabby Mate:To young Kits:To young Crush:None Other:Parents are dead. Sibling-Cloverkit Check one more time befor you post it. I tried one more time.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... *Is confused* I dont see it.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... It just doesnt like me... Oh well. I dont see it.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... I see it! But I have to fix one thing...CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Didnt work. Leafkits a tom.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Oh, okay.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Your roleplay doesnt like me :( I know! Yay yay yayzzzzzzzzz!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Tonite (11/21/10) is the full moon!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... I will if anyone else rps for the full-moon. I'm not doing it by myself.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Bye!CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Could you please start RPing some more! We miss you. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! I agree. Your on Chicken smoothie WAY to much! :(Cloverheart"I have seen death before. I've had the experience..." Good. It feels like this is a ghost wiki since your not here.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Frosty Shrugs* She hasnt been on...Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Yay you're back!!!!! Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! clans can you make four more clans? the names are fernclan,pineclan,waterclan,and moorclan. i will make the cats. 20:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC)berrystorm'' this message is for shadeflower only!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bouncestrike i would like to adopt bouncestrike 21:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC)''Berrystorm springfire can i adopt springfire 22:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC)berrystorm Hey Shade!!! It's me, Smokey and I am back at Wikia! I also have a Chicken Smoothie account now. My name is Smoketail. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) KK, how can I find you on there? I have like 8 posts LOL. :D ~DJ Smokey~ 23:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll go on. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'll check my messages. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Is it ok if I add you as a friend? ~DJ Smokey~ 23:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) KK!! ~DJ Smokey~ 23:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Warriors RP Wiki Hello,Shadeflower. We need more people at Ultimate Warriors RP Wiki.Would you mind helping Smoketail88,Cloverheart1991,and I over there.Just go to the adoption page and pick your cat. p.s.Shadeflower wiki is awesome 18:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Berrystorm Link- Ultimate Warriors Wiki Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Yayz!Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." So, I can change everything now? Make new cats, new clans?Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Alright! I'll get on that later... When wolfclaw wiki is better...Jayflight"Dont you ever take her for grantite. Shes worth more than you think." Can I join?Prettypop10 Hi I'm back. Do you remenber, me? It's Peacesign. Is this wiki still in action? I want to be famous 03:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign Eh...You probably don't like me for suggesting The Ultimate Warriors RP WIki,but,I assure you,Smoketail88 does not spend much time on that anymore...Sadly... But,anyway,would you please join the wiki!Please!!! http://ultimatewarriorsrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Warriors_RP_Wiki 16:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Berrystorm Hey! My name's Gingerheart (preferably Ginger) and you may have seen me hanging around Warriors Answers. I've always been interested in Warriors RP and your site looks really cool. If I could join, could you help me get started? Thanks!